vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Death and the Maiden
Death and the Maiden is the seventh episode of the fifth season of The Vampire Diaries and the ninety-sixth episode of the series. Summary THE POWER OF DOPPELGÄNGERS - While and try to explain Amara’s situation to , Dr. Wes gives some deeply disturbing news. Nadia shows up at ’s dorm room, searching for Katherine. After a surprising conversation with Amara, and share a glimmer of hope. Silas fails to keep a promise, causing Damon to turn to Qetsiyah for help with his new plan, and Stefan makes a heartbreaking confession to Damon and Elena. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce/Amara * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore/Silas * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (credit only) * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) Recurring Cast *Olga Fonda as Nadia Petrova *Janina Gavankar as Qetsiyah *Rick Cosnett as Wes Maxfield Guest Cast *Brady McInnes as Guy *Elizabeth Faith Ludlow as Girl Trivia *Antagonist: Silas. **As of this episode, Silas is the only character to be an antagonist in all of his appearances. *This is the final episode of the first chapter of Season Five, The Doppelgängers Chapter. *The doppelgängers work together to make Bonnie the anchor to the Other Side, so Amara could finally die and Bonnie could interact with the world of the living and with the Other Side. *For the first time ever, Nina Dobrev plays three doppelgängers in one scene. *Katherine meets Amara & Qestiyah in this episode *Tyler and Matt are credited, but do not appear in this episode. *This mark the first time that Matt has been absent for three episodes in a row. *Amara is revealed to not only be the anchor that binds the Other Side's spell, but she is a "tollbooth" between the world of the living and the Other Side, in which each supernatural being who has died in the history of the Other Side has had their spirit pass through her, and has thus felt their deaths herself. * It's revealed by Wes that Katherine is aging rapidly as a result of being cured, and he predicts that she only has a few months to live. She also learns that she can no longer be healed by vampire blood. * Bonnie becomes the anchor to the Other Side in this episode. Ironically, Bonnie is the exact opposite of the previous anchor; Amara. Amara was a being in the realm of the living that also had a presence in the Other Side, whereas Bonnie is a being on the Other Side who also has a presence in the land of the living. * As part of being the anchor, Bonnie will feel the death of every supernatural being, just as Amara did for 2,000 years. * Qetsiyah finally got her wish: Silas died before he could destroy the Other Side, and Amara died as well, separating them for eternity. Qetsiyah ultimately killed herself, so that Silas would be stuck with her for all time, as she had always planned. * Bonnie met her ancestor, Qetsiyah for the first time. * Silas is the 6th main character to be killed off after Vicki, Jenna, Alaric (later resurrected), Jeremy (later resurrected) and Bonnie (resurrected in this episode). ** Silas is the 3rd male main character to be killed off. ** Silas and Vicki were killed in the 7th episode of their season as a main character, also both were killed by Stefan Salvatore. * Katherine asked Qetsiyah for help due to her aging because of the effects of the cure but she refuses and kills herself. It is most likely she refused because she is Amara's doppelgänger. *Stefan hopes that killing Silas will allow him to move on from his time in the safe, but it doesn't as he is still reliving the pain in his mind. *Stefan admits to Elena & Damon that he wanted them to save him from the safe. *Elena attempts to make peace with Stefan by starting their friendship anew and not what they had before, she discovers that he has regained his memories. *Nadia wanted Katherine to come back to Prague and Bulgaria with her, Katherine refused and told Nadia to go and that she would never see her again because she doesn't want Nadia to see her age and die. *Caroline now knows that Katherine is Nadia's mother and is the first charcter to find out. Body Count *Unnamed man - killed by Silas. *Silas - stabbed, killed by Stefan Salvatore. *Amara - stabbed, killed herself. *Qetsiyah - blood loss/slit wrists, killed by herself. Continuity * Qetsiyah can be seen wearing her talisman. It was last seen in Monster's Ball. * Nadia was last seen in Monster's Ball. * Katherine recalls Nadia's birth which took place in Katerina. * Lexi was mentioned by Stefan, she was last seen in Graduation as a ghost. Behind the Scenes *This episode had about 2.72 million viewers in USA. Cultural References *'' '' is a 1994 American-British-French drama film directed by and starring , and . *It is also the title of the second episode of the Pretty Little Liars spin-off, Ravenswood. *Qetsiyah opinion of Amara being "the face that launched a thousand doppelgängers." is a reference to the being "the face that launched a thousand ships". *'' '' is a 1990 play by Chilean playwright Ariel Dorfman. Quotes :Stefan: "Silas needs to die, and I need to be the one to kill him." :Damon: "You want doppelgänger blood? I got doppelgängers coming out of my ears. How many do you want?" :Elena: "We have a situation." :Damon: "Of the doppelgänger variety." :Elena: "Look at me and tell me that killing Silas worked. That you'll be okay now." :Stefan: "Why is this so important to you?" :Elena: "Because I know how much he stole from you." :Stefan: "Yeah, and he's dead." :Elena: "And because while you were suffering in that safe, grasping onto hope, fighting every second so you wouldn't lose your humanity... I was happy. I got everything that I wanted, Stefan. I got to be in love, I got the summer of my dreams, I got Bonnie back. So I need to know that this worked. I need to know that it's gonna take away all your suffering. I need to know that you're gonna be okay." :Stefan: "I wanted it to be you. When that safe finally opened and somebody found me... I wanted it to be you. I wanted it to be both of you." :Damon: "I was hoping we could talk." :Tessa: "And I was hoping you were my Chinese food." :Damon: "You remember Amara,right, brunette, brown eyes, I'm surprisingly not in love with her?" :Amara: "What is that?" :Elena: "It's Bonnie's grimoire." :Amara: "A grim-what?" :Katherine: "It's a magic spell book.Idiot." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 5x07 Short Promo|Short Promo The Vampire Diaries - Death and the Maiden|Extended promo The Vampire Diaries - Death and the Maiden Clip|Webclip The Vampire Diaries 5x07 Webclip 2 - Death and the Maiden|Webclip #2 The Vampire Diaries - Rehash Death and the Maiden|Rehash Pictures 625476_580092332049909_944348013_n.jpg|Damon 1377379_580092275383248_1931034306_n.jpg|Qetsiyah 1377467_580092195383256_834914124_n.jpg 1380786_580092278716581_1053280786_n.jpg|Katherine and Qetsiyah 1393666_580092198716589_761929701_n.jpg|Jeremy and Bonnie 1395414_580092172049925_513765846_n.jpg|Elena and Qetsiyah 1380419_580092298716579_1616953618_n.jpg 3 ninas.png Amara, Jeremy and Bonnie - 5x07.png|Amara, Jeremy and Bonnie 1424418 676553712377725 866187545 n.jpg|Katherine, Amara, Elena and Qetsiyah Caroline and Katherine.png Nadia, Caroline and Katherine 5x7.png|Nadia, Caroline and Qetsiyah Elena-Bonnie- Caroline 5x7.png Caroline meet nadia 5x7.png Silasdeath-5x07.png Amaradeath-5x07.png Qetsiyahdeath-5x07.png TessaElena.png|Qetsiyah and Elena Lucca-couture-floral-babydoll-dress-and-the-vampire-diaries-gallery.png Dolce-vita-muri-cap-toe-ankle-boots-and-the-vampire-diaries-gallery.png|dr Maxfield and Katherine 1451415 526543380770149 456103604 n.jpg|Damon and Amara Katherine 5x7...png Katherine and Maxwell 5x7.jpg Caroline 5x7.jpg Caroline 5x7...jpg Stefan 5x7...jpg Stefan in 5x7..jpg Stefan 5x7.jpg Stefan meets Amara 5x7.png 5x7 Stefan Salvatore Death and the Maiden.png Silas and Amara last moment.PNG|Amara & Silas Doppels.jpg SILMARA1.jpg References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 5